Ice Age: Thaw
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Millions of years ago Manny and the rest of the herd lived in peace. Then millions of years later in the 21st century, a young teen named Miguel Mendez discovers the Sub-Zero heroes all trapped in blocks of ice before deciding to thaw them out. Now free of their frozen prison, Miguel must now help the herd get to a more colder place before anyone sees them. R7R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age: Thaw**

**Chapter 1**

**Millions of Year Ago…**

On what seemed like another peaceful day in the frozen world, caused by the Ice Age. Large gray clouds seem to be rolling in, not that the little prehistoric squirrel known as Scrat noticed as he was busy searching for his precious nut as usual.

The little critter's nose sniffed the icy ground for any trace of his one true love and for a while it seemed like there was nothing around. Then finally, when he looked just up ahead he spotted the nut just several feet away from him and sitting all by its lonesome. He squealed with joy.

Scrat looked both left and right constantly, to make sure nothing and no one was planning to come over and take his nut and or run him over, again. Then when it looked cleared enough he started to dash towards it, only for another group of animals to rush right over him. They seemed to be in a hurry for some reason.

Eventually, the groups stopped coming and slowly but surely Scrat managed to lift his partially crushed body off the cold ground. One paw after the other he began to drag his weakened self toward the nut.

Once he got close enough he quickly realized that he was only one inch away from his precious nut. He squealed with joy as he got up and hugged the nut tightly, unfortunately the nut seemed to be as slippery as a bar of soap and seemed to wiggle its way out of his little furry arms and began to roll down a steep hill.

Scrat screamed in alarm and began to chase after his nut down the steep hill. He ran and ran as it continued to roll and roll further down. Not long after he ends up tripping and rolling down the hill as well, eventually turning into a giant snowball. Unknown to Scrat he and his nut seemed to rolling and closer to the very dark gray clouds moving in on the land.

Eventually the nut stopped rolling, as did the snowball which was now only several feet away from the nut. Scrat burst out of the ball of snow screaming and attempted to rush towards the nut when suddenly a giant wave of icy and white air blew right by him, freezing Scrat and the nut solid in a block of ice. However Scrat could see and move his eyes and by the tone of his grunts he was clearly not happy.

**Present Day**

Millions of years had passed and Scrat was still frozen in a running position, along with his beloved nut. Eventually something hard and metal like hammered around the ice prison he was in, much to his surprise and alarm. The ice continued to rumble till it became a large block of ice. A pair of gloved hands grabbed the block of ice and began to carry it away. Scrat tried screaming but it was all muffled due to the fact that his mouth was frozen shut. He continued to scream, muffled, as whoever it was continued to carry him towards what appeared to be a very big metal truck.

"Hey, yo, G! Check out what I found!" the unknown person called out. Another unidentified person walks over and begins to inspect the block of ice Scrat was encased in. He whistled.

"That is one freaky looking prehistoric squirrel," he remarked.

"I'll say and you know it almost sounds like it's _screaming_." The other guy stated, a bit bewildered.

"Come on Donnie, you know animals can't scream, besides there' no way this little guy is still alive in there." The one known as 'G' assured his friend, known as 'Donnie'.

"Yeah, I guess so." Donnie said with a nod. "Well better load this guy in with the rest of them."

Donnie placed the frozen Scrat inside the metal truck and closed the door. While it was still dark Scrat could still see a little bit and what he saw around him made him scream a slightly louder but still muffled scream. Around him were other blocks of ice as well, inside them appeared to be three mammoths, two sabers, two possums, two sloths and one Molehog.

"Alright, boys and girls!" A voice coming from the front of the truck called out. "Next time; The Museum of Natural History!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The truck drove down the now concrete roads and past several concrete buildings, which had long replaced the ice mountains the glaciers that were once there during the ice age millions of years ago. There were some trees around and while many folks around the world are trying to save them, there are still trees being cut down to make houses and other objects making the temperature around the world very, very hot.

The truck also passes by dozens of people walking up and down the side of the road going about their everyday routines and lifestyles. It was clear by their postures and clothing that the people of the twenty first century have long surpassed their Neanderthal ancestors of the past and clearly outnumber them due to New York being filled with over five million people.

After passing several buildings and going around corner after corner the truck finally arrived at its destination; The Museum of Natural History. A place where many historical artifacts and wax mannequins of various famous people like Theodore Roosevelt and Attila the Hun were put on display.

Inside the museum, a sixteen year old Mexican-American boy named Miguel Mendez was making his way through the hall and to the front of the museum where a giant T-Rex skeleton was on display.

Miguel had short black hair and brown eyes. His head was square shaped and he had the average muscle build of a boy his age. He appeared to be wearing very casual looking clothes consisting of a sweatshirt, t-shirt and jeans.

Miguel stared at the T-Rex skeleton thoughtfully until he heard the sound of someone calling out his name.

"Mendez! Over here!"

Miguel turned and began to walk over to the wax stature of Theodore Roosevelt where his boss Maurice Boris, a big and muscular Native American man with dark eyes and long black haired pulled into a ponytail, was standing in front of with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Si, Mr. Boris?" Miguel asked.

"Well, you heard about the new arrivals that are being delivered here?" Boris asked Mendez.

"The ones from the North Pole? Si, I have." Miguel nodded.

"Good, because I need the part of the museum they will be stored in to be spotless when they get there, got it?" Maurice demanded, Miguel nodded nervously. "Good, and once all the frozen beasts are in their places make sure the thermostat in their stays at a cold temperature so that the ice cubes they are don't melt, understand?"

Miguel nodded, a little shaken. "Si, sir."

Maurice returned to nod, albeit with his usual disgruntled look. "Good," he said, before patting Miguel roughing on the shoulder and walking away. "Now get to work."

Miguel watched Maurice walk off and sighed to himself. He checked to make sure no one was watching, reached into his pocket and took out a blue tooth headset which he attached to his ear. He turned it on and dialed a number. After a minute or so, someone finally answered.

"_Hola! How can I help you_?"

"Hey, bro, it's me." Miguel said.

"_Oh hey, Miguel_!" The voice on the other end of the phone exclaimed happily. "_How's your new job as a janitor at _the Museum of Natural History_?_"

"It's fine Jaime, it's just…" Miguel began.

"_What? What happened_?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"Nothing, just my new boss giving me a hard time that's all." Miguel assured him.

"_Yeah, don't they all_?" Jaime inquired, somewhat amused.

"Touché." Miguel admitted. "Still… Mom and Dad told me that once I had a job things would be easier but instead…"

"_Hermano, you and I both know that nothing is _ever_ easy_." Jaime reminded him. "_You just got to grin and bear it as best as you can because remember what you get once you complete your work_?"

"A sore back?" Miguel asked.

"_No! Your paycheck_!" Jaime stated.

"Oh, right, right!" Miguel realized. "Good point bro."

"_It's what I'm here for_." Jaime stated.

"Well better get to it then." Miguel said, as he stood back up.

"_Ok bro, good luck_." Jaime told him before Miguel hung up.

"Mendez! Why aren't you cleaning!?" Maurice bellowed from a far.

"Uh… I'm on it sir!" Miguel called back, as she begins to rush over to the part of the museum where Scrat and the rest of the Sub-Zero heroes were going to be held.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I know it's short but I had to post something, it's been quite a while you know. I'll try to expand it later on but plus do give me a break I'm doing the best I can! he said stressed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miguel walked down a hallway in the museum. As he walked he passed by multiple sections of the building where different exhibits of various figures were being held. He passed by things like the Giant Easter Island Head, the jungle section, a Native American girl made of wax and even a giant skeletal T-Rex.

He soon reached the room where all the giant ice cubes were going to be held. It was a large room with a smooth floor and several stands, no doubt where the blocks of ice were going to be placed when they got inside.

Miguel gazed around and whistles. "This is a _big_ room," he remarked to himself, before Maurice entered, carrying a mop and bucket.

"That's right, now getting cleaning." Maurice ordered. "And allow me to introduce to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket."

Maurice tossed the mop and bucket over to Miguel, who managed to catch them both. He had a small deadpan frown on his face.

"Now get to it." Maurice ordered before leaving.

" 'Now get to it, Miguel'…" Miguel echoed mockingly to himself as he began to clean the floor. "Clean that artifact, wash that floor, pick up that box… ugh… club nugget…"

"What was that!?" Maurice bellowed from the other room.

"Nothing!" Miguel called back, before he began cleaning and cleaning the room that will soon hold the frozen heroes themselves. He dusted every little piece of furniture, even high parts on the walls and made sure every single speck of dust and dirt was washed away as fast as humanly possible.

Eventually Miguel had cleaned the entire area of where the giant ice cubes were gonna be and he was exhausted beyond belief. He panted and panted and sweat slowly dripped from his face, though he tried his best to make sure none of it got on his nice clean floor.

"Ok, Mr. Boris! It's clean!" Miguel called out, still exhausted from all the work he had to do. Just then, Maurice Boris entered the room and began to look around and inspect everything Miguel had cleaned.

He whipped his finger on every surface, looking for dust, he even bent down sniffed parts of the floor, which made Miguel stare at him strangely. When he was done, he stood up.

"Not bad kid, not bad." Maurice admitted. "Now just remember; before you leave make sure that thermostat is a cool temperature, got it?"

Miguel nods. "Si, I got it."

"You sure?" Maurice asked, giving him a raised brown and an intimidated expression as he loomed over the young teen.

"I-I'm sure…" Miguel replied, nervously as he nodded up and down.

Maurice stood up straight, still looking serious. "Good. Now get to it."

Maurice turns and begins to leave the room, Miguel began to walk over to the thermostat to turn it down but then something had caught his eye; the sight of a young, fourteen-year old girl standing just outside the one of the open emergency exits of the museum. Not thinking, and clearly wanting to go over to her and talk to her, Miguel ignored the thermostat and left it at its normal warm temperature.

Outside, Miguel was just approaching the girl, his panting caught her attention. As she turned to him she showed him her shining blond hair and deep blue eyes which made him even more smitten.

"Uh… Hola there, chica." Miguel spat out, nervously.

The girl turned to him and he blushed even more. She smiled at him "Oh hi!" she said.

"Uh… My name is Miguel… w-what's yours?" Miguel asked nervously.

"Cassandra Castle." The girl replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you…" Miguel smiled as he shook her hand.

"Likewise Miguel, so… you waiting for the museum to open too?" Cassandra asked.

"Actually I work there." Miguel admitted.

"Really? So shouldn't you be working _now_?" Cassandra questioned, confused.

"Oh no worries chica, I've already done _everything_ my jerk of a boss has told me to do." Miguel assured her. "And yet it there is _no pleasing_ that guy!"

"Oh, believe me, I know! My boss is so mean he doesn't give me _any_ breaks, none at all!" Cassandra stated.

"Wow! And I thought just having only _one_ was bad…" Miguel remarked, amazed.

"I _wish_ it was just only one." Cassandra admitted.

"Heh, I'll bet!" Miguel smirked. They both chuckled at this.

While they were talking, several men were beginning to move the giant animal popsicles into the area of museum where they would be stored and put on displayed. As they set them all up one of the men adjusted the collar of his shirt, obviously sweating but just shrugged it off and left the room when he and his fellow colleges were finished. Because there was no one else left in the room, no one noticed a little teardrop of water dripping from one of the giant ice cubes that contained the nine animals inside. Eventually more drops of water began to fall from the blocks of ice, making one thing clear; they were melting.

Outside, Miguel was just about to finish off his conversation with the lovely Cassandra Castle.

"So… uh… if you're not busy with your job or something… maybe… I don't know… we could hang out some more?" Miguel offered.

"Hmm, I'd think I'd like that!" Cassandra nodded.

"Really? I mean… cool!" Miguel smiled. "I guess I'll… see you later then."

"Ok, see ya!" Cassandra said with a smile as she walked off to the entrance to the Museum where she would be able to get in faster. Miguel waved to her as she left and sighed, lovesick. Miguel then began to make his way back into the Museum and into the frozen mammals exhibit. As he walked in, he fails to notice the little puddles that were starting to grow underneath the giant ice cubes which continued to melt and drip water over and over again.

"Ok, let's see… exhibit's clean, I _think _the room is at an appropriate temperature and I get to meet a very hermosa chica later." Miguel spoke out loud, listing off all his duties for the day. "Well, I'd say my work is done."

He turned to animals in the ice cubes and waves. "Catch you later guys," The young teen told them as he began to walk off. Miguel then heard what sounded like a grunt coming from behind him, he turned but saw no else there but the giant blocks of ice containing Scrat and the others. He shrugged and proceeded ahead, not knowing that the grunt was coming from inside the giant mammoths cube, a giant Mammoth that went by the name 'Manny'.


End file.
